Seeking Glory
by nancymaust25
Summary: There has been a rebellion, and Lucifer wants God's power and glory. As a result, war brakes out between Heaven and Hell. God has given the angel, Michael, Lucifer's position as archangel. Michael will lead the angels into a dark and blood filled battle against the Lucifer and his followers. Using God's power and his flaming sword, Michael will show no mercy to the fallen.


Seeking Glory

By: Nancy Maust

Seeking Glory

Chapter 1:

My name is Michael. I am the general of Jehovah's army and there has been a rebellion in the celestial place. My brother Lucifer has disappointed my Father and I by having envy and jealousy towards my king's position and power. While trying to take the throne, Lucifer was cast down into a dark pit and that was where my brother lost the last piece of divine glory, which was burned into flames. Due to my brother's fall I was given the opportunity to carry out what Lucifer lost. I have taken his place to reign over my fellow brothers, and to carry out the Almighty's needs. God has given me the position of an archangel, which is of the highest honor. I have made it my solely goal to do what my brother didn't do. To please my righteous father, to never again make Him go through the pain and destruction that Lucifer has caused.

Lucifer was my fellow friend and brother in Nirvana. I once trusted and loved him like everyone once did. I cannot describe how betrayed I feel of what he has done, but I cant imagine how disappointed my God has felt. At first, I was hurt and desolate, but know that I have been in battle against my brother; I have learned to show no mercy or compassion to those who don't deserve it.

My Father gave my brother Gabriel and I orders to prepare for war against the fallen angels. Lucifer escaped from the pit, seeking revenge; The Lord told us that he was going to try to take paradise. I asked my father what war means, he told me that I would soon find out what it means when I encounter it. I gathered and assembled a total of twenty angels to prepare for war in Heaven. I wore the armor of God on my shoulders, and God gave me a sword of blazing fire that I will use to defeat the fallen. God prepared a vast field in a dimension that nobody can enter except those who will fight in the war. As the angels were lined up, we descended from the heavens on white horses with golden saddles.

As the sky darkened, the ground opened. Lucifer descended with all his pride and arrogance with his fallen angels behind him. He no longer looked the way he once did. He was disgusting to look at, he had eyes full of hatred and chaos, and he wore a grin of melancholy. I was surprised of how the glowing and beautiful Lucifer Morningstar was now a monstrous scene that caused shame and pity. The battle began with a fiend let out a deadly cry that unleashed the continuing amount of demons that Lucifer had attached to chains. As I looked back at my outnumber soldiers, I doubted for a second if this war was possible to win, but as I looked carefully at the faces of Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael, Raguel, Remiel and the rest of the angels; their faces were filled with faith and desire to destroy those against us, and I soon realize that we had somebody they will never have anymore, Adonai.

I gave a nod, which signaled to begin walking towards Lucifer and his demons. As we were coming closer to them we released our swords from our sides. The fire lay on the blade of my sword and as the first snarling demon came close my sword it felt lite in my hands and I easily cut of the head of the fiend. I did that to several hundred demons, and then glanced to my fellow soldiers. Gabriel held the head of a demon between his hands and smashed his head against his knee, and as the head flew back in the right position Gabriel swung his fists against its face which ended its life; Raphael stabbed another demon in the stomach several times before he slit its throat. After finishing off one demon, Uriel dodged the blade of another and cut its leg off that caused the fallen angel to fly into the air and there he cut him in half. There was no emotion in either of their faces because it was displayed in their movements. The time seemed eternal because there were thousands of demons to fight against. Satan was in the back, untouched, I had to kill several more demons until I encountered with Lucifer. Before I had to meet with Lucifer I had to fight Beelzebub, Lucifer's pet. As I came towards Beelzebub, he was giggling because he was excited to feel my blood on his lips. However, little did he know what was coming to him. I grabbed my sword and plunged it into his mouth and released my sword through his jaw. I then ripped his wings off his back. As Beelzebub screamed, the melancholy grin that Lucifer wore faded away. For in his eyes fear and doubt appeared. I then walked towards Lucifer eager to end this battle. With every step I took I felt my strength revived within me, it was the Lords power and trust igniting in me.

"Lucifer look at what you have become" I said.

He replied" Don't call me Lucifer anymore, my name is Satan."

I gripped my sword, and Lucifer spread his bat like wings, and sprang into the atmosphere, as I followed behind, rain of lightning descended from the heavens striking every single demon. Lucifer stared at the lightning attacking his creatures; anger and terror rose in him because he knew who was the cause of the lightning. Everything stood still, we were alone and all that was heard was the wind blowing. My sword again took flame. "Well this ends now Lucifer."

"My name is not Lucifer, it's Satan!" he answered grinding his teeth.

He attacked; Lucifer took hold of a sharp-ended chain, which clashed against my sword causing thunder that brought fear in the hearts of man. We fought for 10 days, and on the last day Lucifer was scarred and injured from head to toe for every wound I created would heal and leave an abhorred scar. When he wounded me, I would heal immediately and my skin would revive. No blood was shed. Yearning to end this conflict, I was able to take hold of the chain he held on the other end. With the given strength of God, I was able to release his grip from the other end of the chain. I wrapped the chain around his neck, which caused the beast to squirm and try to get free. To my advantage, I stepped on his head hard enough to fall towards the ground. An earthquake rose as his body hit the dead grass; I was then able to pierce my sword through his head.

I demanded. I saw Satan like I had never seen him before weak and helpless. I then punctured my sword into the ground, causing the ground to open up. It was the fiery pit that Satan should have never left. Satan was on the ground and I pushed him into the lava. I flew up with my fellow brothers into the sky, and then the Almighty closed the pit.

From that day on Satan would try to hurt and endanger the souls of the human race in order seek revenge. Man's sin has grown over centuries, and Satan has become the cause. The evil of Satan has encouraged man to murder, lie, cheat, and steal, and God has lost patience with man. One day God will not tolerate sin any longer and will come back for the people who have loved and acknowledged him; however, he will damn those who didn't repent from sin and trusted Satan. He will lock Satan and the sinners in hell for eternity, and they will never be able to reach the celestial light.

SEEKING GLORY

By Nancy Maust

" Now _Satan_, I am going to put you in the place you belong, where the light won't touch you "

There has been a rebellion, and Lucifer wants God's power and glory. As a result, war brakes out between Heaven and Hell. God has given the angel, Michael, Lucifer's position as archangel. Michael will lead the angels into a dark and blood filled battle against the Lucifer and his followers. Using God's power and his flaming sword, Michael will show no mercy or sympathy against the fallen.


End file.
